Two Sides
by A x Stupid x Lamb
Summary: After the cinema what happened? The Story of how Jake became the wolf we all know and love. R and R please : Orginally had this up before but somehow got deleted.
1. Chapter 1

_**Two sides.**_

_**Chapter 1**_

A tale like mine should never be told. I mean the doggy breath, the fur, them big ole eyes; it's all who I am. The treaty my great grandfather signed prevents me from telling anyone… treaties were meant to be broken right? Hey, I've technically broken the treaty anyway; why not go for a record? Yo, Jake Black here, and boy why are you reading this? I left this book in my shed, why are you here! Well considering you just found my book anyway why don't you just read on. Oh and DON'T TOUCH THE RABBIT! OR THE MOTERBIKES! BELLA WILL KILL ME.

Right now I got that over with…

The day me, Bella and Mike went to the cinema is when it all happened. I felt peculiar all day. Like my stomach was churning and it wasn't a sickening churning. It was a warning. Yet I ignored it with every fibre of my body. You know why? Because I am in charge of myself and I wont let a silly warning in my stomach stop me from seeing Bella! So we went and saw this goddamn awful film. Mike picked it I believe. Your typical zombie horror movie. Halfway through the film HE picked, he rushed out and puked his guts up. Nice I know. Glad your still reading this? So that promptly ended our date. Yes, date, Mike just tagged along. I like to think that anyway. Just as I was going to invite Bella to mine a sharp pain shot through me like a bullet. I told her maybe I was getting ill and said I would see her later. I drove slowly back to mine after dropping Bella off. I hesitated before opening the door. Slowly I pulled the handle down and stepped inside.

"Dad?" I moaned. I then saw my dad looking at me from the living room door in his wheelchair.

"Jake? What's the matter?"

"Some stupid stomach bug or somink I caught from the Newton kid," I grumbled "I'm off to bed" I started to trundle up the stirs, clutching at my stomach. Then the world began to spin and I plummeted into black.

"Jacob? It's Sam can you hear me?" I groaned as I heard who it was, great, was he here to induct me into his little group of his? My mind cleared and remembered the recent events. I managed to slowly open my eyes and found that I was at the bottom of the stairs.

"What happened?" I moaned painfully. The pain still made me wanna puke and on top of that I had an annoying pest problem. (Yes SAM!)

"You fell down the stairs Jake" I heard my dad tell me. That would explain the whole every part of my body felt crap situation. I then doubled over with a knife slash of pain. I then felt myself become airborne for a short period of time.

"Make it stop," I practically growled.

"There is nothing you can do but wait" I heard Sam say. Oh like he knew what I was going through.

"Lies! Take me to the hospital!" I commanded him. If you haven't guessed then yes he was pissing me off.

"It will do no good, there is nothing medically you can do, just wait" Sam said. Yeah there is one problem with that! It hurts! I felt that I was on the sofa now.

"Billy" Sam said quietly "it is happening. I have been through Quil and Embry's transformation, I know what it looks like it"

"No it can't be, not yet" my father seemed to sob.

"What, are you guys talking about?" I moaned at them. Seriously, give me some answers here.

"The legends of our tribe Jake" my father began "they're true"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

All I was thinking at that moment was 'the legends were true? Well hell I broke he treaty!'

"What's up with the incredible pain and the feeling that I wanna puke till next year?" I said while trying to turn it into a joke, which didn't really work I might add.

"Sorry," Sam said casually, "horrible side effects."

"How long?" I asked, thinking if I really wanted the answer or not.

"Well, good news on that front, not long at all, about an hour to be precise about it. You've had 15 minutes" That comment earned another groan from me, and another tick for the theory 'I hate Sam'

"You only hate me because I'm the person you see to blame for your friends becoming wolves too," Sam spoke evenly, "I'm not that bad a guy, you know"

"Yeah, tell me when I'm not in pain, Wolfy," I barked. In response Sam chuckled. Then I picked up on something, "how did you know I hate you anyway?" Sam tapped his head.

"Built in mind reading ability, as pack leader for the moment I can read everyone's thoughts even when I'm not in wolf form, _you _would have to be in wolf form." he smirked.

"Oh fantastic! Get rid of one mind reader, pick up another," I grumbled. The pain had subsided a bit now, still enough to be far too noticeable but hey, it had eased up. I wasn't crying out in pain at least, it was something.

"Yeah," Sam started cautiously, "we're all mind readers, Jacob. It's kind of a GPS if you will. We can read anyone's mind that's in the pack. Yours at the moment is faint, I can only pick up the occasional word but usually we can see through that persons eyes as well, see what they see"

"That sounds an awfully lot like spying actually. What if I don't want to become a member of your stupid pack?"

"Being on your own when you're a newborn wolf is stupid and dangerous," He snapped, "don't say things like that."

" I'll say what I like, thank you." I snarled.

"You'll see our way soon," He replied evenly.

"Whatever." I slumped back on the sofa and closed my eyes. I was in for a loooooong night.

"You know what, I'll go get the rest of the pack, but there a little feisty as of late." He warned, I waved him away and at last I was in peace.

Moment passed with relative silence until I heard footsteps creak on my front porch. I groaned internally; Sam had returned.

"Yo, Jake, Finally!" Embry's voice entered my ears and my eyes snapped open.

"Hey Embry, thank god you're here, Sam's been bugging me all night." He chuckled at that.

"Nah, Sam's cool, a little strict at times but he's a right puppy really."

Speaking of the devil Sam entered the door, staring at me with them big ole' eyes. Followed by two guys I'd seen around at school.

"Jacob this is Jared and Paul, they joined the pack a few weeks ago." I nodded, cringing with the giant headache I seemed to had picked up. Turning back to Embry I glared at him as I spoke.

"So what the hell was with the being best buds one day and then just ditching me the next huh?" He looked sheepishly like a deer in headlights.

"Well, Jake, it was a week actually before I saw you again and I couldn't go into school, Sam's orders. You see we're a little … uncontrollable with our temper when we're newborn."

"Just because Sam ordered you to? What, do you wait on him hand and foot now?" I growled, seeing red.

"Easy Jake, calm down, no, you don't understand." Yet I was through with hearing about stupid Sam and his disciples. My body flared in a sudden moment of pain and then I was no longer on the sofa, I was on all fours… like a …dog.

"Told you about the tamper." Embry muttered. I grinded my teeth and gave an animalistic lunge at him, through with playing nice.


End file.
